Over-1
Character Synopsis OVER-1 (オーバー ワン Ōbā Wan?) is the main protagonist of Rockman ×over. He is a mass-produced Reploid created by Dr. Light and Dr. Cossack to stop Dr. Wily, Sigma, and other villains. He can be upgraded with Battle Memory and Armor Parts. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-A | At least 2-B Verse: Rockman Xover Name: Over-1 Gender: Male Age: Unknown, Likely in Mid to Late Teens or Early Twenties Classification: Mass-Production Reploid, Light Bot, Cossack Bot Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation based on Armor selected, various other powers via Battle Memories which including: Absolute Zero Ice, Resistance to Absolute Zero, Regeneration (at least Low-High), Soul Manipulation, resistance to EMPs, Gravity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Said fire is hotter than the Earth's core), Elemental Weapons (Of the lightning, water and earth variety), Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Flight, Omnidirectional Shields, Invisibility, Transmutation, Space-Time Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping, Time Freeze, can breathe underwater, Intangible Doppelgangers, Numerous ways to render himself utterly invulnerable, Reflective Barriers, Auto-Resurrection, Immunity to molecular hax, Intangibility, Mind Manipulation and Reality Warping on a planetary scale, Black Hole Creation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, etc. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be comparable to previous builds of Megaman including X who is superior to Vent) | At least Multiverse Level (OVER-1 gains access to the powers of the characters embedded in the Battle Memories equipped, which include MegaMan.EXE's Bug Style which took apart the entire Cyber World and later restored it, Was able to defeat Dr.Wily and Sigma who was going to capture all versions of Megaman to wreck havoc on the Mega Man verse itself which contains a unknown number of parallel worlds/universes) Speed: Massively FTL+ (should be on par with X and the characters whose Battle Memories he's equipped with, which include MegaMan.EXE and Geo Stelar, the latter of which can move at 2.6 Billion times the speed of light and the former of which is able to reach speeds of 60.4 Quadrillion times the speed of light at his peak) | Infinite via Bug Style (Has Bug Style which was able to exist in a endless void without Time or Space) Lifting Ability: Superhuman (as Reploids they are able to lift greater weights than any human and can wield weapons as large as themselves with ease) Striking Ability: Varies but Multi-Solar System Level Class at their peak if scaled from Geo Durability: At least Multi-Solar System Level if scaled from X | Multiverse Level with MegaMan.EXE's powers Stamina: Limitless (as a Reploid they do not fatigue, but can be slowed down with continual damage) Range: At least Planetary if scaled from X, Multiversal with MegaMan.EXE's powers Intelligence: Human-like intelligence due to their nature as a Reploid and eventually becomes experienced enough in combat to defeat accomplished fighters like Fairy Leviathan Weaknesses: Can only equip a limited number of Battle Memories at a time (thus limiting the number of powers he has access to at any one time), as robots built by Dr. Light they run on solar energy, meaning that long periods of time without a source of light can depower them, certain armors make them more vulnerable to certain types of elemental attacks Versions: w/ Various Upgrades and armors | w/ Bug Style and Hub Style Other Attributes List of Equipment: The Over Buster, Varied Armors and Power Ups, Assorted Battle Memories Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Battle Memories:' Chips that contain the data of the myriad of characters in the Mega Man franchise. OVER-1 is able to access this data to gain the abilities of the character the Battle Memory pertains to, giving them access to literally every ability in the franchise. In addition, these Battle Memories improve OVER-1's stats based on their arrangement, the armor equipped, and the characters they pertain to Extra Info: Few of these abilities are demonstrated in their original game due to the limitations of the sidescroller nature of the series. However, the profile was built upon the statements made in the game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Games Category:Capcom Category:Composite Characters Category:Heroes Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Time Benders Category:Armor Users Category:Regenerators Category:Technology Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Gravity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Absolute Zero Users Category:Light Benders Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Creation Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2